This invention pertains to fishing lures and more particularly to a lure designed by its use of bent plates to provide an unusual wiggling movement in the water.
It is fairly well established that one of the principal functions of an artificial lure used for fishing is simply to get the attention of the fish. This function may be more important with some species of fish than others, but it remains of considerable importance.
Many lures, for example, use spinners of various colors and shapes. Colors are usually bright and flashy so that the bright spinner by its flashy color and spinning agitation will achieve the proper amount of attention-getting.
Other lures are shaped so as to cause peculiar motions as the lure is trolled through the water. Frequently these motions are said to imitate a swimming motion, although few actually do. In general, the motion is a wiggling motion of a solid object rather than the flexible motion of a living body.
My device is not necessarily designed to imitate a swimming motion. It does, however, provide a different wiggling motion that does get attention. In addition, I provide a flexible design for a lure in which various types of attention-getting devices may be inserted between the devices which create the wiggling motion so that the lure can be altered in certain aspects for more effect if desired or necessary.